


Suddenly Gone

by Zesortinge



Series: Teasing Something Bigger [1]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesortinge/pseuds/Zesortinge
Summary: There are probably a lot of people that would wonder what happened to Morgana if they read this.
Series: Teasing Something Bigger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866454
Kudos: 3





	Suddenly Gone

On his first day back from Tokyo, Akira didn't really know what to do. He knew the small town like the back of his hand and a year away didn't change it. His parents re-enrolled him in the local school and they went back home. He had yet to tell his parents about Morgana because he knew they wouldn't let Morgana stay. He didn't tell the others about it back in Tokyo, so he needed to make a friend here that wouldn't mind watching over him. He let Morgana out to explore back at the train station after telling him his address so he would know where to go after he was done exploring.

The sun was setting when Akira saw Morgana. Neither of them got to say anything before Morgana just vanished with a quiet pop. Akira stood there, wondering if he should tell the others about it or try to look into it on his own. He even considered that it was something else.

Morgana wouldn't show up anywhere in town for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a lot of people that would wonder what happened to Morgana if they read this.


End file.
